User blog:The Golden Moustache/Frog Boy vs Chucky
THEY'LL CUT OFF YOUR LEGS! Horror vs Golden Moustache! These two toys might not seem like much...but when they come to life,they'll cause destruction and chaos wherever they go! Will Chucky gain a new body,or will Frog Boy make Chucky become one of his new victims? 'Intro' Wiz: Toys are a part of childhood,who doesn't love playing with them? Boomstick: But what if these toys came to life,and wanted to friggin KILL you?! Wiz: Chucky,the killer doll of the Child's Play franchise. Boomstick: And Frog Boy,the cursed stuffed frog doll,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Frog Boy' Wiz: Frog Boy was the name given to a mysterious stuffed frog doll,who was cursed by an unknown magician with a spell. Boomstick: Oooh very scary! Keep going. Wiz: After being cursed to live,the doll created his own way of killing: he would play dead on streets,waiting for someone to pick him up and bring him to their house,then he would toy around with them for days,before eventually killing them and escaping. Boomstick: Heh....TOY around,get it? Anyways,let's talk about his stats. Wiz: For one,he's surprisingly very strong,being able to overpower full grown men with guns,smash large boxes made of wood,bust through a part of a metallic door with ease,smash through a window easily,make a large table fall over,make a closet fall on top of someone,crush a man's neck,break a man's nose,and break a man's jaw,and he can rip a jaw off in general,along with being able to twist a leg,lift a baseball bat and lift a large fire axe,decapitate a human with a knife in one swing,pierce all through someone's head with his knife,and cause large wounds on someone's body rather quickly. Boomstick: Holy crap,i never thought a toy would be so OP! He also can pull out someone's heart and rip it apart with his knife,along with piercing through someone's hand,cut off a person's fingers with one swing of his knife,and slice open someone's limbs,he also stabbed someone to death EVERYWHERE,and can overpower friggin trained humans and kill them! he also beat someone to death with a wire and slashed them multiple times,along with cutting off someone's legs. Wiz: And his knife also ignores durability,along with his weapons in general,he also is capable of running faster than the eye can usually hit him,dodge bullets,fire axes and knives being swung at full force,and disappear from someone's sight even if they're watching him,he also can climb on someone's body pretty quickly. Boomstick: He also can teleport,like if he wasn't OP enough,and mind control people,he also is pretty smart,the guy made a trap on the floor making someone fall through it to their death! he also made a bunch of large knives,cleavers,and machetes fly at someone's body,locked a detective in a building and set it on fire,removed bullets from guns,stole weapons,and broke a friggin fire axe in half! he also lured someone to a boiler room with noises and set everything on fire,locking the person in the room,blew up buildings with explosion based devices,he also mind controlled someone to kill for him with guns,axes,and more,and destroyed a police car,along with being able to make a trap for his opponent if he gets the chance or has prep time,but nor he or Chucky will get it in this fight,and created illusions of himself along with distorting a building with his spatial manipulation to confuse someone. Wiz: He also has accuracy with his weapons,and he takes any weapon he can find,he can also steal them,and if he gets a weapon,then that weapon gets a durability negating effect,and he can summon the weapons he has got in general,such as a machete and a fire axe,a baseball bat,and a firelighter and other things that are capable of setting something on fire,he also has explosion based devices that can blow up entire large buildings,and a pitchfork,and even a pipe,along with having a large needle that can paralyze,knock out,or poison someone very quickly. Boomstick: He also can hide very well like the sneaky little bastard he is,even moving silently in vents,Ha! Springtrap would be jealous! Wiz: He also surprisingly isn't without his durability either,he tanked multiple bullets to the face and body,and a machete to the head despite being a stuffed toy,being set on fire for a while before being reduced to ash,being stepped on,being ripped apart,and tank the hit of a fire axe and keep going like nothing happened,being stabbed,and being smashed into the ground with a baseball bat,he's also resistant to his own durability negating weapons,and he also tanked a table falling on him,and being blown up. Boomstick: I'll never underestimate a toy character ever again after this...did i also forget to mention,he can regenerate from all the things listed above? including being decapitated,being sliced in half,being impaled,having his legs cut off,having his head impaled,being burned to ashes,and being cut into pieces by a machete and fire axe and ripped apart in general,he also can reattach his limbs. Wiz: He also has brass knuckles in his standard arsenal capable of breaking bones easily,and also ignoring durability,and has some sort of immortality,as he can come back from being killed,and due to being a stuffed doll,he is immune to pain,meaning he can't feel any pain. Boomstick: He also can use telekinesis to move objects,people,and weapons,ok how the heck do you beat this guy? Wiz: Frog Boy is still a doll,even after being supernaturally enhanced,and he's vulnerable to magic,in fact it can be quite haxxy against him,as he was killed twice by having his enhanced stats removed,then shot in the head,having it fall off his body. Boomstick: Despite his weaknesses however,you shouldn't underestimate Frog Boy,he's a very smart and tough opponent despite being a toy! Text written in blood on a wall: "YOU'RE NEXT,DETECTIVE." 'Chucky' Wiz: On November 9th,1988,the serial killer Charles Lee Ray,also known as the Lakeshore Strangler was being chased by the detective Mike Norris,during the chase,Charles was fatally shot and attempted to get to the car his friend Eddie was in,but Eddie decided to escape,leaving Charles alone. Boomstick: Man,what a shitty friend! Charles then got in a Good Guy store and hid,he then swore to get revenge on Eddie and Mike,in his last moments,he remembered the voodoo and black magic that his teacher Dr. Death had teached him about,so he decided to transfer his soul to the Good Guy doll,causing the store to literally BLOW UP! like darn. Wiz: He was then found by a peddler and sold to Karen Barclay,the mother of Andy,who would become the enemy of Chucky. Boomstick: Alot of things happened,and Charles became known as Chucky,the killer doll! Wiz: Let's talk about Chucky's stats,for one,he's incredibly strong,being able to take on full grown men and out muscle them,along with pinning a full grown woman to the ground,and beat a woman to death with a yardstick. Boomstick: He also can stab through doors,and he isn't without weaponry either,his main weapon is a knife,used to slash and stab,ya know,the typical stuff. Wiz: But that's not the only thing he has,he also can use a nail gun,an hammer,guns,wires,a baseball bat,a ruler,a golf club,and even an axe,which he used to break through a door,and he's skilled with using the weapons he finds. Boomstick: Wow! Those quite are the weapons,he also is quite smart,capable of making traps and trick someone into believing he's a typical Good Guy doll,and create plans,he even tricked a garbage man into thinking there was someone stuck in a garbage truck! ''' '''Wiz: Like we said before,Chucky has access to black magic,and he has an amulet,which he can use to switch bodies with someone,however the person must be incapacitated for him to be able to chant,originally he could only possess the one he showed his real self to,however that weakness has been removed now with the amulet. Boomstick: He can do two kind of rituals: He can simply take someone's body,or....he literally gets your body and traps you in his! darn,that sounds terrifying! Wiz: He also can reattach limbs to himself. WIP 'Pre-Death Battle' 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Verdict' Category:Blog posts